hulk_and_the_arrowversefandomcom-20200213-history
Doreen Green
"Thank God this Earth has squirrels on it. Otherwise, I don't know where I'd be!" - Doreen. Doreen Green, also known as Squirrel Girl, is a superhero and inter-dimensional traveler. She is best friends with Gwen Stacy. Biography Doreen had grown up with Gwen since they were in preschool. When she was five, Doreen talked to and befriended two squirrels named Monkey Joe and Tippy Toe. She would keep them as pets. As she got older, Doreen became a superhero and called herself Squirrel Girl. She and Gwen, known as Spider-Girl, fought crime together. Then one day, they were pulled from their Earth by a cosmic force and landed on Supergirl's Earth. Separated from her friend, Doreen wandered alone before coming into contact with Supergirl and Hulk. Believing them to be enemies, Doreen used her powers to take them down. The Hulk, however, defused the battle after that and took Doreen back to Gwen. Reunited, the friends discovered that they couldn't return back to their Earth. They elected to stay on Supergirl's Earth until finding a way back home. Personality Doreen is a shy, sweet, and funny girl. She enjoys going outside and being around nature. She has a very large affinity for squirrels. She has a love for acorn cake, a cake made from acorn flower. She's also a vegetarian but still eats eggs and dairy products. Appearance Doreen has a cute face with large lips and wide eyes. She has shoulder length blonde hair. She also has a bushy prehensile tail like a squirrel. Powers and Abilities * Super Strength - Doreen is incredibly powerful and can lift many heavy objects. This is sent when she is able to lift up a car easily. * Super Jaw Strength - Being imbued with squirrel powers, Doreen can bite through many tough materials including metal. * Super Leaping - Doreen can leap extremely high into the air. * Climbing - Doreen, with his claw like nails, can climb up trees and buildings. * Prehensile Tail * Night Vision - Doreen can see well in the dark. * Communication with Squirrels - Possibly her most endearing ability. Doreen can communicate with and call upon hordes of squirrels to help her beat her opponents. Quotes * "Gwen! I'm so glad I found you! It was so scary. There was this big green guy and this girl dressed in blue and they tried to beat me up!" - Doreen, talking to Gwen about meeting Hulk and Supergirl. * "Cover yourself up, lady. I'd recommend a nice scarf or something." - Doreen, talking to Power Girl about her costume. * "I'm kinda glad we came to this Earth. We've met some cool people. Even though a lot of them don't understand the idea of a dress code." - Doreen, talking to Gwen. * "Hey, Sara. Wanna' hear an idea me and Gwen have?" Doreen, talking to Sara. Trivia * Doreen and Gwen are best friends to the point where they would die for each other. * She, Gwen, and Sara start the Secret Warriors. * She could be bisexual. Category:Marvel Characters Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:LGBT Characters Category:Females